BendyToons: Interdimensional Portal
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Bendy and his pals are on a mission to finish their Interdimensional Portal to meet Henry, the Duck Family, Webby, the Freedom Fighters, and baby Betsy again. They must find the Ruby of Hell Inferno to get drops to full charge the Portal and save his hometown from melting out of existence.
1. Chapter 1

BendyToons: Interdimensional Portal

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a massive crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece ten times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's the translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of her neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves him so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes, and vampire's teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a fancy white shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has a fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow, and no nose. She's a tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece ten times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has an intense love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil, and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red, and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are kind to Bendy and his crew.

Dolly Corleone: I borrowed this character from fnafmangle. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the most feared crime lord in Silly Valley. She lives in the Dark Side of Comedy City in a mansion that looks like Versailles, Florida. Her family has a history with Bendy's Family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Requirement for the Portal

At Bendy's cottage, Bendy and Dorothy are in his backyard working the Interdimensional Portal that they found in the Platinum Museum. He's determined to meet the Duck Family, Webby, Henry, the Freedom Fighters and baby Betsy again. "Oh, man. I knew I shouldn't have let the others get the supplies this portal. But I won't give up on seeing them," said Bendy, polishing the portal. "Cher cousin, j'ai eu l'éclairage d'argent qui est nécessaire pour activer la machine. **(Dear cousin, I got the Silver Lighting that's required to activate the machine.)**" said Betty, comes to the backyard with a jar that shows a silver thunderbolt; inside. "Dieu Merci, tu es de retour. Tu es blessé? C'était dangereux? **(Thank goodness, you're back. Are you hurt? Was it dangerous?)**" "Pas vraiment, les anges vendaient ces objets magiques et rares. **(Not really, angels were selling these magical and rare items.)**" "Quel?! C'était si facile?! Mais papa m'a dit qu'ils étaient difficiles à trouver et expansible à acheter. Je suppose que les choses changent; au fil du temps. **(What?! It was that easy?! But Dad told me they were hard to find and expansive to buy. I guess things do change; over time.)**" "Vous n'avez aucune idée combien il était facile d'acheter et de trouver. **(You have no idea how easy it was to buy and find.)**"

Then Alice came to the backyard with a basket filled with Rainbow Crystals. "Good to see you again, angel cake," said Bendy, smiles. "It's a good thing Uncle Big G can grow Rainbow Crystals," said Alice, blushing at his grin. "You got all 7 Rainbow Crystals?" "That's right. All 7 of them: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, and purple." "Ok. All we need is a jar of sun-drops, another jar with moon-drops and….something else? Sorry, Boris has the rest of the list." "What were you and Dorothy up to while we're gone?" "Just polishing, waxing and tuning in machinery."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Ruby of Hell Inferno

Then Boris came to the backyard with two jars; one filled with sun-drops and the other moon-drops. "I can't believe, these were for sale in Heaven Paradise," said Boris. "Hey, Boris buddy. You're back. Do you still have the list," Bendy asks. "You got it, deviled egg. Let's see here." When Boris takes out a list, he says, "we got eggs, milk, bread, sugar, soda…oh, wait! Sorry, that's my grocery list." Once he puts it away, he finds the real list and said, "here's the real deal. Ok, where's our Silver Lighting?" "Right here, my rays of sunshine," said Betty, show the lighting. "The Rainbow Crystals?" "Check," said Alice. "I got the sun-drops and moon-drops. But we're missing the Ruby of Hell Inferno's drops of lava."

"That's the power source of Hell Inferno and to prevent the place from getting too hot to make it uninhabitable," said Bendy. "According to the Sapphire Book of Treasures, it's now located at the Bottom of Travel Planet Ocean. A crime lord once stole the Ruby, but then was taken back by the previous ruler of Hell Inferno. Until a water dragon stole it and took it to its cave in the Ocean," said Boris. "Hey! You mean the Corleone Ruby was the Ruby of Hell Inferno this whole time?! Well, they got the story wrong. We better get it before my hometown melts." "You got it, devil cake. Let's aboard the S. S. Bendy," said Alice.

As the Devil Quartet leaves with Dorothy in Bendy's shirt pocket, Dolly Corleone notice them and says, "soon, Bendy. You will be my groom to be." She quietly follows them, but Chrystal Cooperson notices and says, "we'll see about that, you giant old hag." Then she takes out a remote and presses it, while saying, "Wilbur and Gregory, come on." Chrystal leads the way as robot versions of Wilbur and Gregory follows her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: During Above Travel Planet Ocean

At the ocean, the S. S. Bendy is sailing in the breeze. Bendy drives the boat with Alice watching him; romantically. Boris keeps an eye out for any hazards or any suspicious ships following them. Betty cleans the deck, and Dorothy sleeps in Bendy's pocket shirt. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! The Devil Quartet are sailing in the seven seas…. With Captain Bendy Devil, that's me. To see the Ducks, Freedom Fighters, and baby Betsy…We're off to find the Lost Hell Inferno Ruby," Bendy sings. When Alice wraps her tail onto Bendy's, she gets on his back and cuddles him up. "Angel, I need to concentrate on the seas," said Bendy. "You're the captain, and I will be your first mate," said Alice, puts his face on her… uh….torso… Um, anyway….Bendy blushes so hard that his face turns red and said in shock while moves away from her, "ALICE, ARE YOU CRAZY?! This an E for Everyone story! Not a teen-mature comic book." Oh…It's been a while since you broke the fourth-wall, huh, Bendy? Well, how about this….Then a wave made the boat move that it causes Bendy to kiss Alice on the lips, accidentally. This made Alice blush and smile for joy and Bendy blush so hard that he curled himself on the floor.

"Ahoy! Ahoy! Ahoy, Captain Bendy. We've reached our destination," said Boris. "Aye aye, Mister Boris. Close the sail, Alice. Hoist down the anchor, cher cousin," said Bendy. Once Alice pulls up the sail, Betty puts the anchor into the sea. "Awake up, Dorothy. You need to guard the boat while we're gone," said Bendy, puts Dorothy next to the wheel and place a walkie-talkie next to her.

With Dolly, she's on a speed boat to follow them. She takes out some binoculars to watch them. She sees them putting on scuba diving gear and jumps into the sea. When she stands up, she reveals that's she wearing attractive scuba gear. "What are you up to, Bendy Devil? I'll see you in the bottom, devilfish," said Dolly, goes underwater to follow.

When she leaves, Chrystal Cooperson comes out of the trunk of her boat with the robot-versions of Wilbur and Gregory. The bots then go into the water, and they combine and turn into a submarine for Chrystal. When she enters the sub, she closes the hatch. At the controls, she sees a picture of Bendy and kisses it. "You and I are going to have rings on our fingers soon," she said while activating the vehicle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Caves and Memories

Back with the Devil Quartet, they were fascinated by the wonders of the deep. Soon a lot of angelfish went to Bendy and greeted him while kissing his face. But when Alice notices them, but they quickly swim away. Then Boris waves at everyone to follow him. He led them to an underwater cave. Before they enter, Bendy felt that something isn't right. But when Betty waves at him, he enters the cave with them. Dolly watches them enter the cave and swims after them. Soon Chrystal notices her and starts to follow her inside.

The Devil Quartet poke their heads out of the entry of the cave. They walk out of the water to walk deeper in. "Here we are….the Water Dragon's Cave. The Ruby of Hell Inferno must be at the end of the cave," said Boris. "I…don't know. I'm surprised we managed to enter the water," said Bendy. "What's wrong, Bendy? Are you sick," said Alice, worried. "You could say that. It's been a while since me and Boris went into a cave." "What do you mean?" "After meeting Boris in my elementary years, I made another best friend. His name is Casper Crow. He, Boris, and I were a trio of best friends without any girls in our lives. We had a great time with each other. We had adventures and fun; together. But things changed when we enter our middle school years in the summer." "What happens to them," Betty asks. "It all started one cool and sunny summer day. We had a great beach day, until things…got out of hand," said Boris, takes out a hankie and blows into it.

The memory starts with young Bendy and Boris in the water. Young Casper is on a chair with an umbrella giving him shade; sleeping while wearing shades. "Casper! Come on in, Casper! The water is fine," Bendy exclaimed. "Naw. I'm good, devil boy," Casper, being lazy. "You're not afraid, are you?" "What?! No! Anyways, I'm getting a hot dog." As he leaves, Bendy yells, "You're scared of the water. Hydrophobia!" "Do you have to be harsh on the crow," Boris asked. "He's always like this. Casper the Scared Crow, get it? Haha! Good one, me."

"After 30 minutes passed," said Bendy, as the memory continues. "Casper had been gone for a while. So, Boris and I went looking for him. The locals said they saw him looking into an odd cave. When we found it, we found his shades at the entrance of it. I want to go in and find, but Boris told that cave is dangerous and those who enter, never come back." "Oh, poor Casper," said Alice, feels terrible for Bendy. "We swore to never enter a cave again, until now," said Boris. "Continuons à regarder avant que le dragon de l'eau se reveille**(Let's keep looking before the water dragon wakes up.)**," Betty was reminding them. Then the Devil Quartet walks more profound and deeper into the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Ruby of Hell Inferno

The Devil Quartet then take out their flashlights to look into the dark. Then they notice bones that looked both non- and anthropomorphic. "I'm guessing this is the Water Dragon's previous meals," said Alice. "That means we must be getting close to the Ruby," said Bendy. As they continue walking, Boris says, "is it me, or is it getting hot in this cave?" "I don't feel anything, Wolfie," said Betty. "Wait…it must be the Ruby… Only mortals can feel its heat," said Bendy.

At the end of the cave, they find a giant ruby that glows in red light. "The Ruby of Hell Inferno…it's finally ours," said Boris. "Be careful, pal. Only non-mortals can touch it. If a mortal touches it, it will give them third degrees burn," said Bendy. Then Bendy gets picked up by Dolly, and she said, "well, you found my Corleone Ruby. I guess this means our family feud has ended. But that doesn't mean it will stop getting married." "Dolly! Let go of Bendy," said Alice, prepare to fight her. Then Dolly pulls put a gun and points it at Bendy. This scares him, and the rest of his friends. "Give me the Ruby, and he'll live," said Dolly. "No! Give him to me and the Ruby," said Chrystal, grabs Bendy's arm. "Hey! Back off, Cooperson. Get your own Devil," said Dolly, grabs his other arm.

As they fight over Bendy, the robot versions of Wilbur and Gregory attack his group. But Boris takes out a bucket of water and throws it at them. Then they short-circuit and explodes. The explosions then wake up something in the shadows with eight eyes. Chrystal and Dolly stop fighting when the Water Dragon grabs them with his tail while three shadow figures are on the back. Bendy quickly runs to his friends while the Dragon throws Dolly and Chrystal to a hole in the ceiling; which leaves to the cave in Bendy and Boris's memory of Casper.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Familiar and New Faces

Once the Dragon and shadow figures looked at the Devil Quartet, Bendy says, "wait, please misteress dragon. My kingdom; Hell Inferno needs the Ruby back, or the place will melt from extinction. Have mercy on us, please." "Wait… Bendy? …Boris? Is that you," said one of the shadowy figures. "I'm sorry, have we meet before," Boris, confused. When the being climbs of the dragon, it revealed to be Casper Crow. He appearing made Boris fall to his knees in shock and Bendy covers his mouth in tears of joy and worry. "Hey, you know this bird," Alice asking them. "Bendy Devil and Boris the Wolf… you grow so fast," said Casper, in a surprised smile. "CASPER! You're alive," said Bendy, in tears while running to him. He then jumps into Casper's arms for a hug. "Woah! The Bendy I know, never jumps into my arms. Hey, did someone lose their unknown being? What are you," said Casper, playful and holding Bendy in his arms. "I'm a Devil, not a cat." After Casper laughs, Boris says while going to him, "Scared Crow, where were you? We thought you'd died?" "Oh, look at the wolf who's talking. I mean the dog," Casper joking. Then Boris playful punches him on the arm.

"You're Casper Crow?! You're shorter than I imagine," said Alice. "Casper… Do you remember my cher cousin, Betty the Creative Demon? And she's our new friend; Alice Angel," said Bendy, while Casper puts him down. "Betty, it's been a while. Nice to meet you, Ms. Angel," he greets. "Nice to meet you too. Why are you here?" "When I went into the cave, I fell in a hidden that lead me here. The Water Dragon spared me if I help him guard the Ruby until its babies hatched. In fact, I wasn't the only one who fell." When Casper whistles for the other figures to come down, they revealed to be Helen Hen and Dagon Donkey. "Everyone meet my fellow friends; Helen and Dagon," Casper introducing them. "Howdy, ya'll," said Helen. "Um…Hi," Dagon shyly. "Wow, new friends! This is better than I hoped, but why did the Dragon take the Ruby of Hell Inferno," said Bendy. "Since the cave is colder than a block of ice in bucket water, she needs its' heat for her eggs to hatch," said Helen, shows the Devil Quartet five eggs. "I can hatch them in 3 secs."

Then Bendy rubs his hands together; it touched each egg with them. Then they hatched into five dragon hatchlings. "Wow! That was easy," said Dagon, impressed. "Does this mean we can have the Ruby back," said Betty. "Sure, if you can show us the way out of here," said Casper. "Follow me, everybody," said Bendy, leads the way out. A few minutes later, the Devil Quartet and their new members: Casper, Helen, Dagon are on the S. S. Bendy. As they sail off back to the mainland, Dorothy goes back into Bendy's shirt pocket, and they wave good-bye to the Water Dragon and her newborns.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: It's Full Charge

Back at Bendy's cottage, the Devil Quartet with their new members is at the backyard with their Interdimensional Portal. "Thank goodness, we returned the Ruby of Hell Inferno at its rightful place," said Casper. "And my Father and Mother were so pleased and grateful that they let us have drops of its lava for our Portal," said Bendy. "So, you need these items to power this machine up," Dagon asking. "Don't forget, they want to see these Ducks and Freedom Fighters again," said Helen. "Ok, let's begin progress. Cher cousin, add the Silver Lighting," said Bendy.

Betty takes out the jar of Silver Lighting. Once she opens the pot, it's starting to shake and vibrate. She quickly puts it in the tank of the Portal and said with relief, "all done, cher cousin." "Alice, add the 7 Rainbow Crystals," Bendy commanding. "You got it, devil cake," said Alice, puts the Rainbow Crystals in the tank. "And now, the sun and moon drop," said Boris, adding them in the tank. "And don't forget, devil boy. The drops of lava from the Ruby of Hell Inferno," said Casper. "You know I don't, crow man," said Bendy, adding the last items to the tank and closes it; tight. "Care to do the honor, ladies," said Dagon. "Ok, Helen, and Betty. It's girl power time," said Alice, grabs the lever for activation of the Portal with them. Once they pull it, the Portal activates. All of them are proud, and Bendy says, "Papa Henry, Ducks, Freedom Fighters and baby Betsy, Bendy and the gang are coming soon." THE END ;-)


End file.
